


Four times Harry’s friends didn’t believe he was in a relationship and one time they found out for themselves

by Rainbow_in_heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry is 17 and Louis is 27, Kinda, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, Older Louis, Sugar Daddy Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, Younger Harry, a lot of pet names, and other kinks, sorry but I suck at writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_in_heart/pseuds/Rainbow_in_heart
Summary: Four times Harry’s friends didn’t believe he was in a relationship and one time they found out for themselves. They find out more than they were willing to
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Four times Harry’s friends didn’t believe he was in a relationship and one time they found out for themselves

1- Niall Horan

-Good morning daddy- murmured Harry coming into the kitchen, feeling a little neglected, because his boyfriend wasn’t in bed when he opened his eyes.

-Good morning baby doll- Louis looked up from his phone, where he was reading and answering some business emails. Now, however, nothing was more important than his angel looking all cute and cuddly wearing his old T-shirt, which reached his middle thighs. 

Harry rubbed his eyes to wake himself up a bit and went over to where his boyfriend was already eating his breakfast. Louis put his croissant down and reached over to caress his baby’s back thigh.

-Sit down and eat, I don’t want you to be late for school- said the older his dominant side showing even though he was smiling fondly. He squeezed his leg one more time before returning to his meal.

Harry debated whether to sit on the chair, which seemed less comfortable than usual or plop down on his boyfriend’s lap. He decided that the second option sounded a lot more tempting. He pushed one of hid daddy’s arm slightly back and straddled his waist facing him with a goofy smile on his face. Both of Louis’ hands instinctively went to his baby’s bum, hoisting him higher to make him more comfortable and securing him from falling. He shook his head but gave him a kiss on his forehead.

-Needy little thing- he whispered to him, his voice soaked with fondness

-I missed you daddy, you weren’t there when I woke up- he said and crossed his arms on his chest trying to act grumpy.

-Hey don’t get all cocky on me doll- he warned him and slapped his cheek slightly.

-Sorry- he answered cuddling closer to his neck. His daddy always smelled like expensive cologne and coffee, he love it.

-You know daddy has a lot of work to do- he reminded him kissing his hair on the side. Being a famous fashion designer had its benefits but also a lot of responsibilities, which sometimes meant leaving his baby for two weeks or more. He certainly did not like those business trips, but that way he could spoil his Harry all he wanted.

-I know. Kissy?- he asked puckering his lips and looking at him through his lashes acting innocent. Louis knew he had a lapful of an angel and a devil in one person and those hickeys on his thighs proved just that.

-Always- although he tended to be a really dominant person, he had difficulties saying no to his little angel.

He leaned closer closing the gap between them. The kiss starting slow and tender quickly began hot and sloppy. As soon as Louis’ tongue found its way into Harry’s mouth, he moaned arching his back, pushing his bum deeper into his boyfriend’s grasp. He apparently got he memo and started massaging his cheeks, driving Harry crazy. Then suddenly a phone started ringing forcing them to break off the kiss. Louis looked at his baby looking all flushed with red lips and with a sigh he answered the call. As soon as he heard his employee’s voice on the other side, he switched back to his profesional self and took Harry off his lap.

-No, we don’t need him there- he said sounding angry and left the kitchen.

Harry sadly sat down on his chair and started eating breakfast which his boyfriend made for him, croissants with strawberry jam. Even though Louis was ten years older than him, he was the cook of the house. One evening while laying in bed cuddling he asked his daddy in a joke what he ate before he moved in with him. He just looked at him and shrugged saying: “Sometimes Zayn brought me something to my office or just nothing”. Ever since then Harry made sure that he ate at least three meals a day. He might be the submissive one but he also got protective. They’ve been together for nearly a year and Louis asked him to move into his apartment about two months ago. His parents were really sceptical towards his relationship, but as soon as Louis appeared in the front door with a bottle of his father’s favourite whisky and his mother’s beloved flowers, they feel in love with him. His dad and Louis shared the same interest in old classic cars and his mum could finally rant to someone about different designs.

-Come on baby girl, we’re running late- his boyfriend came into the kitchen adjusting his tie- Your clothes are lying on the bed, hurry up

His daddy knew how much he adored being dressed by him, it made him feel cared for and loved. He stood up and skipped to the room, not forgetting to plant a kiss on his cheek before leaving. The outfit he chose for his baby today was a plain silk pastel pink skirt along with high knee stocking and Harry’s absolute favourite a custom made Louis Tomlinson shirt. When he got it for Christmas he was ecstatic, of course he wore his daddy’s clothes and designs before, but he has never seen this before. Turned out Louis made it for himand him only, no one will ever wear this design. It made him cry. He has never worn it to school though, mainly because it had a huge “Caution needy bunny” written on it. He wasn’t ashamed of having a daddy or being called with girl pet names, but he didn’t like the attention he’d receive. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his bag and returned to Louis who was looking for his car keys.

-You look stunning, baby- he said, wrapping his arm around his waist and guiding him out.

-We’re taking the Carbio today?- Harry asked waiting for the older to close the door

-Yes, why are you asking?- Louis returned the question and put his RayBans on, it was a really sunny day.

-No reason, you just look really hot in it- he answered shamelessly, getting into the front seat, after his boyfriend opened him the door. Louis just chuckled and as soon as got in he kissed his baby hard but quickly.

-I won’t be able to pick you up for lunch today doll- his daddy confessed, still looking at the road, but squeezing his thigh to get his attention. Harry’s smile suddenly disappeared and he looked at him with sad eyes. He pouted slightly, he knew that he must have an important meeting to attend, but still those lunches with him were the high lists of his days.

-Don’t pout little one. How about I take you on a date after school, hm?- Louis asked kissing him softly. Harry immediately lit up like a Christmas tree and planted a big kiss on his daddy’s lips.

-Okey, thank you daddy

-Everything to keep my angel happy- He blushed at that not understanding how he can be so lucky yo have Louis.

Few minutes later he parked the car on the car park in front of school, kids that went by them stared at the car and both of them in a really unsubtle way. Harry grabbed his bag and kissed his daddy goodbye

-I’ll pick you up after classes, princess- he said and drove off to his office

He took out his phone and texted Niall, his best friend that he is at school and where can they meet. The answer came back a second later telling him that he was by their lockers. He locked his phone and headed in this direction.

-Hi Ni- he greeted him with a big dimpled smile and unlocked his locker to grab all the necessary books

-Hi Harry- he said with a yawn. He couldn’t understand how his friend could be so enthusiastic and full of life at this ungodly hour.

-How was your weekend?

-Nothing special. But I have a better question, why do you have so much energy on a Monday morning?

-I’m just excited- he didn’t want to tell him the whole reason, because that meant also telling him about his sex life and he certainly wasn’t prepared for that.

-Ooooh right, today is the party at Black’s house. But you never wanted to go there, what made you change your mind?- he was really surprised, because he has been trying to drag him to any party, for that matter, but he never wanted to go.

-I didn’t, I still don’t want to go- he answered, shrugging. It was true he hated those parties and he wasn’t fond of Black himself either. The guy flirted with him at every chance he got, it was annoying and made him uncomfortable. He even got him into spanking one day, because Louis saw the whole scene.

-Oh, come on you’re not fun. All you do is lay at home on your bed- he groaned. Oh, how wrong he was. At the weekend Louis’ friends came over to their apartment, they played shot roulette and Harry even got to try smoking weed with them. It ended in him shotgunning it with his boyfriend and later him fucking him senseless. They weren’t particularly fond of Harry first time they met, he even heard Liam questioning his boyfriend’s life choices, but now they adored him and became really protective of the boy. All it took was cookies and seeing Louis’ fond smile.

-Okey, fine. I have a date, Niall- he said quickly and nearly run to his classroom

-You have a what-?- he gasped not quite believing his ears. Harry would’ve told him if he had something that important going on, right?

-A date? With my boyfriend?

-With your what-?- he nearly shouted at him. He couldn’t believe his friend hid something like that from him.

-I believe I spoke quite understandably

-No, I don’t believe you. You would’ve told me if you had one. That was a really good excuse though- Niall laughed and started walking to their classroom

-I’m not lying, I’m having a date after school- He was thunderstruck, why would he be lying about it.

-Yeah, that was a really good joke, but don’t prank Holiday like that, she’s really trying to set you up with someone- he said taking a seat

-But I’m already with someone- he protested

-I know she doesn’t have as good taste in men as you, but don’t make it harder for her. He’s just trying to make you happy- Harry wanted to tell him we was grateful that his friend wan him to be happy, but he was with Louis. He had a real boyfriend for god sake. Unfortunately teacher came and shushed everyone.

How can he convince Niall that he was indeed dating someone?

2- Holiday Green

After a week Harry was convinced that Niall really took it as a joke, because he didn’t tell any of their other friends and he definitely was the gossiper of the group. He gave up any forms of trying to prove that he really is in a relationship, because they all ended up poorly. He could just wish that Holiday won’t come up with another guy, which she will be sure is in his type, none of them were, because simply his type was Louis and try to set him up with them. He really appreciated the effort she put in doing her best to make him happy, so he just pretended to go on those date, even though he always told those guys he is not interested. This resulted in Holiday being convinced Harry had a very specific tase. When he though she gave up on the whole making him fall in love thing, she came up to him one day and said:

-You remember Noah?

-Noah what?- he raised his one brow, not even having the slightest idea who this man was. He just wanted to have a little bit of peace to each his lunch, which Louis gave him. He even put a little note saying “Have a good day at school bunny. Love you daddy xx”, which made him blush.

-Noah, the soccer player, Noah, the hottest guy in this school, Noah the blue eyes prince…

-Okey, stop. I got the memo, but still not sure which one it is- he really didn’t know let alone be interested in this guy. From what he heard, he was sure it was the typical soccer playing basic flirt type of guy and it really remind him of Black. Actually if he though about it all men in this building were the same, maybe with some exceptions, but his Louis was one and only. He was a true flower bringing and door opening type of gentleman and he loved it about him.

-I’ll show you- she sighed like not knowing Noah was a crime and started looking through her Instagram. Once she found a photo all of his assumptions turned out to be true.

-Oh, okey. What about him? You got yourself a date?- he asked, looking at her with the look saying “go get him girl” and stared eating his salad. It was one of few things his daddy could make.

-Me? No silly, he wants you to go on a date with him- at this Harry chocked on his lunch and started coughing loudly- Harry, you okey?

After a while he was feeling good enough to nod his head and say:

-Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry

-So, what do you say? Shall I give you his number?- she asked with a smile

-Holiday I really appreciate your effort but no I don’t want to go out with him- it really needed to stop, now if possible. If Louis found out about this, he wouldn’t be able to sit for the next upcoming days and he really wasn’t in a mood for that

-What?! How can you decline such an offer?- she sounded really surprised, even slightly offended

-I’m already with someone. I have a boyfriend- he confessed, hoping she will give up after such an argument, but instead she laughed

-How come we’ve never saw him? Does Niall know about it?

-I don’t know he just works a lot and yeah he does- in fact Louis did want to meet his friends but Harry was too afraid of judgment about their lifestyle.

-Works? You’re trying to tell me you have a boyfriend, who is an adult?- she really tried not to laugh again.

-Basically yes?- he was studying her face wanting to know if she really believed him

-Oh Harry Harry, our little innocent Harry. You got really good at jokes- she snickered and he just rolled his eyes trying not to laugh, because if he was being honest he was far from innocent. Just ask all the ropes, butt plugs, handcuffs and other kinky stuff in their bedroom. Oh yeah and his daddy kink.

-Whatever, I’m not going on a date with him- he huffed and got up from his seat. He was getting really frustrated with his friends.

3- Ben Duncan

Holiday, Niall, Ben and him were finally free from school on a Friday afternoon and were going down the halls heading toward their lockers. The whole boyfriend thing went quiet and Harry was thankful for that, because he was getting tired of the teasing.

-So Harry we’ve been thinking about meeting this mysterious boyfriend of yours- Niall said and Holiday nodded for confirmation.

-You’ve got yourself a boyfriend, Styles?- Ben teased when though rest of their group already told him.

-Oh shut up. Okey, I’ll text him- he sighed and took out his phone. He was going to write a message saying “I’m so sorry baby, but we had an emergency at one of the shows and I had to go there. I’ll be back in maybe three or four days. Zayn will pick you up today. Love you and again I’m sorry. Daddy xxx”. Of course when he is needed he’s never there he though to himself but immediately took that back feeling ungrateful just having those thoughts. He typed back “:/ I miss you already, be back as soon as you can. Love you too daddy”

-Sorry guys he had to go away for some time. Just got a message- he told them not expecting them to completely loose any hopes that his boyfriend is even real.

-So your definitely real boyfriend is not here exactly when we want to meet him?- Ben asked, raising his brow

-I know how this sounds, but I swear he’s just a busy man- he tried to convince them, but he knew it won’t end up successful.

-Sure Harry

-Come on Holiday, we’ll be late for the bus- Niall urged, hugging Harry quickly.

-You coming Harry?- Ben asked, he himself always walked home, so he didn’t care about the bus

-No, I’m waiting for a friend to pick me up- he said and started walking to the entrance. He had a feeling Zayn took his motorcycle and his cheeks heat up a little knowing they will have everyone’s attention. This man loved to show off even more than Louis.

-I’m gonna wait with you- Ben said and went with him. Harry cursed under his breath and begged for Zayn not to refer to Louis as daddy in from of them.

Malik was standing near the entrance leaning on the side wall, phone in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He wore his motorcycle outfit and a leather jacket along with sunglasses. He lit up and run to him, he hasn’t seen him for so long, he missed him. As soon as Zayn noticed the boy he smiled a little and opened his arms for Harry to jump in them. He hoisted the boy by his thighs and kissed his hair. Louis sometimes teased him that his friends basically became his boyfriends, but he proved him wrong the same evening by sucking his cock.

-Hya Hazz, how was school?- he said putting him down but still keeping his arm around his waist. Just like he said, the boys became really protective of him

-Who do you think you are?- Ben interrupted their conversation trying to look tough

-Excuse you. I don’t remember asking you anything- Zayn sassed back, looking up from his sunglasses

-Zee, this is my friend Ben, Ben this is Zayn- Harry smiled to him

-Nice to meet you- Ben offered his hand to shake, but the other just looked at him and said:

-Can’t say the same to you

Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled apologetically to Ben, who took his nad back and seemed a little scared of the man.

-Sorry, he just has a tough time meeting people- Harry explained

-No harm done- Ben said not even looking at the older

Styles kicked Zayn slightly in his calf to signalise that he should apologise, but he just looked at him in disbelieved and said:

-I don’t think daddy would appreciate this behaviour

-You still call your dad daddy?- Ben laughed and Malik just looked at him like he’s an idiot

-Dad?-

-Aaaand we have to go- Harry said quickly, taking Zayn’s hand in his and pulling him to his motorcycle- I’ll see you later Ben 

The boy just stood there not knowing what he has just witnessed.

4-All three of them

Harry agreed to all of his friends coming over to his parents’ house, just because his daddy wasn’t home and he got bored. Normally he’d be in their bed taking a nap or cooking dinner for when Louis comes home. But his friends were begging him to finally meet up, but he couldn’t possibly invite them over to their apartment, so he asked Zayn to drive him to his parents. He cleaned a little his room, so that it looks like he’s living in it, but in reality the last time he’s been there was few months ago.

He’s been texting his daddy, when he heard footsteps on the corridor next to his room. He locked his phone and went over to the door.

-Hi guys. How are you?- he greeted them opening the door and letting them in. He looked anxiously at them, but they apparently didn’t notice anything strange about the room.

They have been playing games and talking all evening. They even had a bakeoff in his kitchen, Holiday made rainbow cupcakes, he made his famous cookies with faces on them the boys teamed up and bakes a chocolate and vanilla cake. His mum was the judge, not really a fair one though, because she picked Holiday’s, as she was her favourite. He protested a little for not picking her own child, but she whispered him that he for sure is Louis’ favourite and he blushed at that.

At the end they were lying on his bedroom floor, they all were full from eating all those sweets, when suddenly Ben asked:

-Let’s play Truth or dare

-What are we? Twelve?- Harry laughed, because he was a little bit scared what his friends would come up with

-I think it’s a good idea- Niall chimed in and Holiday just went with it

-Okey then, five graders- Harry rolled his eyes

-So as the oldest I’ll start. Harry- Ben looked him straight in the eye and he knew he was doomed- What did your weird friend meant when he said the “daddy” thing?

Harry knew his cheeks grew incredibly red and his lips started to form a fond smile. His boyfriend or even a mention of him always made him giddy on the inside.

-He meant my boyfriend- he whispered, hoping they won’t ask him to repeat. He also cursed his submissive side for giving in so easily.

-I couldn’t hear you- Niall said genuinely interested in whatever he has just said

-He meant my boyfriend- he repeated not daring to look at any of them

-You’re too innocent for that- Holiday laughed a little and all of them joined her.

If a stupid ‘truth or dare’ game couldn’t convince them he’s dating someone, then he didn’t know what would.

5- Finding out

They have been waiting for Harry to show up for the last hour. He hasn’t answered their calls or texts. They were supposed to meet up at Niall’s to do their biology project due next week, but the boy still hasn’t come. They stared to get worried, because he was never late and even if there was a possibility he would, he always let them know.

-Maybe something happened to him- Holiday said, laying on Nial’s bed. They were thinking what should they do, do the project and then deal with Harry somehow or deal with the boy first

-Maybe we should go over to him and ask him why he didn’t come- Ben proposed, sacred that the worst scenarios creating in his head might be true.

-Yeah, let’s do that- Niall agreed and took all his things, the rest followed him and seconds later they were on their way to Harry’s house.

They got off the bus not far from their destination and walked the way to his front door. Ben reached over to the bell and rang it, waiting for someone to show up and open the door. They heard a faint “coming” from the other side and suddenly Harry’s mum stood in front of them.

-Holiday, Niall, Ben what are you doing here?- she asked surprised

-Is Harry home? We’re worried about him. We’ve been waiting for him for nearly an hour and he still didn’t show up- Niall explained, trying to look behind her shoulder, to see whether Harry was inside.

-He didn’t tell you he doesn’t live here?

-He doesn’t?- they said in unison all sounding really astonished and a little bit concerned

-He moved out to his boyfriend months ago- she told them

-You know where that is? We’re really worried- Holiday chimed in, hoping the lady would tell them

-Sure

After some tea and cookies they were on their way to the mysterious location. They still had hard time accepting Harry didn’t tell them any of this.

-Can you believe we actually know noting about him?- Niall asked sitting on the bus, which slowly drove through the centre

-All this time he was trying to tell them, but we didn’t believe- Holiday reminded them and herself

-Do you know where we’re going actually?- Ben asked, looking at Google Maps, which pointed their destination.

-It’s actually the middle of the most expensive housing estate in this city. My aunt used to live there- Holiday explained

The rest of the trip they spent in silence contemplating about what to say to Harry when they meet him. On one hand they were pissed that he didn’t show up and he didn’t tell them he loves alone with his boyfriend. On the other they understand that they weren’t exactly the definition of supportive friends.

The housing estate was so big they spent nearly 20 minutes trying to find the right apartment, once they found it they stood awkwardly in front of the door not knowing what to do with themselves. Eventually Ben, as the bravest one, knocked slightly not knowing what to expect on the other side. People inside apparently weren’t keen on having visitors, because they have been standing there for nearly five minutes already.

-Maybe he’s is not home- as soon as Niall said those words the lock moved and the doors revealed a man with messy hairin his mid twenties dressed only in a pair of boxers.

-Halo?- he greeted them questioning their whole existence here- Who are you?

-We’re looking for Harry, Harry Styles. Is he here?- Holiday asked, feeling really uncomfortable

-Baby girl!- he shouted, still not letting the trio out of his sight, looking at them up and down

-Yes daddy?- a faint voice came from the inside of the apartment

-Cover up and come here, someone is waiting for you

-Daddy?- whispered Niall to the other two, who looked just as confused as he was

-You must be Harry’s friends then. And you must be Ben- he pointed at the oldest one, who stopped breathing for a second

-Um, yes sir. How do you know?- he asked timidly

-Zayn told me about you. Whatever he said don’t take it personally, he tends to get protective over Harry- Louis said winking at him.

At the same time Harry was carefully getting off the bed and looking for fresh panties, because his previous one were not really good to wear anymore. His mind was still a little fuzzy from the multiple orgasms he had not so long ago. He was sure his bum was red and so was his throat, his thighs were covered with hickeys and he probably had bruises on his love handles, but he was really happy. On the way to the door he took his daddy’s shirt lying on the floor to cover his upper body, it still smelled like expensive cologne and just Louis. He also wondered who would visit him here, it couldn’t be his friends, because they didn’t know he lived here. He opened the bedroom door and tiredly went down the stairs to the front door. He was limping slightly, he knew that, but he hoped the visitors won’t notice that.

-Why can we just go back to bed, daddy?- he asked not looking up from the floor

-Harry?!- three voices shouted together in disbelief. He jerked his head up and nearly fell down, how did his friends find him here?

-Hi guys- he said timidly with red cheeks, he went over to Louis and cuddled to his side. Of course his boyfriend wrapped his strong arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head and smiled fondly at him.

-So you were telling the truth-Niall pointed out looking at them

-Of course I was- he shrugged, cuddling further into his daddy’s neck

-About what, bunny?- Louis asked looking down on him, squeezing his waist

-That I’m in fact in a relationship. They didn’t believe me- he admitted

-Maybe I should’ve fucked you hard during the week days, so everyone would know what your daddy does to you every time you sit- he whispered seductively into his ear and Harry moaned at the thought forgetting that his friends are right next to him. Louis pressed a hot and open kiss on his plump lips and Harry’s hands immediately went up to his hair, tugging on it.

His three friends didn’t know what to do with themselves in this situation, they were happy he was happy, but didn’t necessarily want to be witnesses of this happiness. Niall coughed a little to gain their attention again. Harry broke the kiss looking flushed and looked at them innocently.

-What about you guys come in?- Louis proposed, gesturing to the inside of their apartment. The trio looked at each other and then nodded and came inside. Only now did they realise how big their house was.

-The living room is the first room on the left- Harry added and took his boyfriend’s hand in his and dragged him there.

Louis left them alone for some time going to dress himself, he didn’t want to be practically naked in front of school kids.

-Harry are you limping?- Ben asked worried the man they met was a hazard to their friend.

-It’s nothing really- he blushed knowing that his friends will find out he just had sex.

-If he’s beating you it’s not nothing- Holiday admitted with a reassuring smile looking at his upper body. He quickly covered himself more.

-What?! No he’s not. He’s caring, he treats me really well- he said with a fond expression

-Show me your wrists then- Niall chimed in, why are they against every life choices he makes?

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, but put his arms on display, rolling up the shirt. Just like he though there were two red bruises from the handcuffs he has been in not so long ago. When Holiday wanted to say something about it, Louis returned to the room, wearing one of his own suits looking hot and stylish. He sat on one of the leather chairs, with which Harry had a lot of good and bad memories, and gestured for his baby to sit on his lap. He happily obliged loving the fact that they probably will look like a power couple. He carelessly plopped down on his lap and hissed in pain his bum still being sore.

-Careful baby- Louis reminded him and started caressing his thigh. He soon melted into his touch and became pliant in his arms.

-What have you done to him?- Holiday asked sternly, nearly shouting

-Oi, I don’t appreciate this tone young lady- he said using his dominant voice

-He has bruises on his hips and wrists, he’s limping. Are you beating him?- Niall asked openly

-Yes- he said with a smirk on his face, Harry just hit him slightly in his chest. His daddy could be so silly. His friends looked at them with horror in their eyes not believing he was in an abusive relationship

-You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost- Harry laughed

-Okey okey sexually yes. Your little friend is way more kinky than you know- he teased winking at Harry, who just buried his face in the crook of his neck.

-You’ve been here having sex while we worried out asses off thinking you disappeared?- Ben asked in disbelief

-What?- Harry jerked his head up, why would they worry?

-We were supposed to do the bio project today and you didn’t show up. Does it ring a bell?- Niall reminded him

-Princess, do you have something to tell me?- Louis used his ‘I’m gonna spank you as soon as they leave’ voice and he knew he was doomed, but he really forgot about this.

-I’m sorry daddy, but it just slipped my mind- he said pouting looking at him through his lashes

-It slipped your mind, hm? We’ll make sure you remember the next time- he said sweetly, urging him to leave his lap.

-Thank you guys, as if my ass wasn’t sore enough- he said grumpily, when Louis left the room

-What is he going to do? Spank you?- Niall laughed, but Harry just sent him a knowing look- Oh...

-You’re so gonna tell us the whole story- Holiday stated taking her things

-We’re leaving already?

-No if you want to hear Harry getting spanked

-Oh hell no. Too many kinks for one day- Niall rushed to get his things

-Call us when you can- with that all of them were gone.

-Fuckers- Harry whispered under his breath not wanting to gain more spanks for swearing.


End file.
